<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding by FlorBexter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778070">Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter'>FlorBexter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Aren’t you going to help?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frong looked up at his brother’s sweaty face and pursed his lips. First was currently holding one end of the terrarium, his hair sweaty, his face red and apparently glass was heavy. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thara/Frong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>For the Tumblr prompt:</strong> Would you write something involving Cupcake?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you going to help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frong looked up at his brother’s sweaty face and pursed his lips. First was currently holding one end of the terrarium, his hair sweaty, his face red and apparently glass was heavy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frong looked down at the little box in his hands and tilted his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m looking after Cupcake,” he said, “I could text Fang again and ask him if he’s going to come soon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First snorted and let out a relieved sigh when Thara came back power walking into their new apartment with some kind of cable in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I found it. Now we can proceed”, he said and threw a smile Frong’s way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frong had no idea about the importance of Terrarium Positioning so he was holding Cupcakes little travel box with Cupcake in it and kept an eye on him. He wasn’t sure if leopard lizards were prone to jump but he was a bit nervous about how Cupcake hadn’t moved for the last hour.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay over there?”, Thara asked as he rummaged around between the terrarium and the wall while First groaned and Frong smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re bonding,” he said raising one finger to gentle touch Cupcake’s head. He was kind of cute he had to admit.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>